Donsai Sujata
Donsai "The Noodle-Man" Sujata (サイドンスジャータ, ''Dounsai Suojata'') is a roaming fighter and is currently the captain of The Sujata Pirates and is a warlord of the Taichibukai. He is ranked IX on the Kensei XI and is a secret officer of The Oculta Coalition. Originally Donsai had come from a small village somewhere in the grandline, which was located on an island there. But sadly it was destroyed and Donsai had to escape, but he was set a drift into the ocean. He floated along for a few days and then he had found the Nabe Nabe no Mi that had fell from the heavens and onto his lap. Donsai had eaten it and then, a few minutes after eating it. He was noticed by a passing ship in which a Man had taken notice of this and took him aboard. Unknown at the time, Donsai’s life was about to change for the better. Then after getting back to his full level, he had begun to train with several of the Revolutionary officers. However most being the likes of Hakushin Okashi, for years he had studied under Hakushin and Kuma. But recently hearing of Hakushin’s death at the hand of one of the own Kensei XI. Donsai had lost it, he left the Revolutionaries because of their reaction to this death. Donsai had sworn he would avenge Hakushin’s death. So taken 3 of his closest friends with him, he had started the Sujata pirates. Since then Donsai had become consumed with the idea of a few things. First being the fact that most of the revolutionaries didn’t even seem to acknowledge Hakushin’s death at the hands of Mutira D. Venganza, his own ambitions to become stronger and his dream to become a very important pirate in this new age. Then he had met Bestia Oculta and finding him to be a beautiful fighter and his friends would be good allies to his cause. Donsai had wished to bring Hakushin’s legacy to the world and to the revolutionaries. Donsai had finally found his place, so now with an unknown bounty. For such crimes as his crimes during his time as a revolutionaries, time as a pirate. Then forming the Sujata pirates and committing crimes with them, joining the Oculta Coalition and then coming out public as to being their “leader”. With this Donsai sets out to keep his own dreams and Hakushin’s legacy on, to show those who didn’t weep for him. Appearance During the per-time skip and most of his days as a young kid, he was a dark skinned child. With red tattoos and he wore a necklace with three skulls on it on which it has an unknown meaning for. He then wore an orange jump suit like garment, with a blue belt around his waist and a set of matching shoes. He had orange bandages wrapped around his wrists, wearing a pair of silver bracelets and earring which are part of his culture from the island he came from. After the post-time skip, he had grown taller and whenever he had been filled with hate and loath for most. He had grown out of his orange jump suit, only leave a pair of shorts left and a gold robe around his waist. He had grown taller and leaner, he kept his tattoos and jewelry. He now goes barefoot and has orange bandages on his wrists and on his legs. Gallery Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kensei XI Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Oculta Coalition Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User